<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me These Words Are A Lie by IceBlueRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141924">Tell Me These Words Are A Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose'>IceBlueRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Movie: Veronica Mars (2014), Pre-Season/Series 04, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, VMTAP20, no beta we die like men, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica just wanted to hear Logan one more time. She had enough time left for that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me These Words Are A Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the Veronica version of the prompt in the end notes. It's not a soulmates prompt but I saw it and realized it could make a very angsty soulmate AU so I wrote two versions. The Logan version can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141744">here</a>. There is no happy ending here. If you'd like to see the prompt that inspired this so you can choose whether or not you want to read, it's in the end notes. This is a soulmate AU where the words on a person's body are the last thing their soulmate ever says to them.</p><p>And, as I said in the notes for the other version, please try very hard not to kill me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica stared at the dead body across from her in satisfaction. “I may be dying,” she muttered, “but at least I took you with me, you son of a bitch.”</p><p>	She was dying, she was allowed to actually say the words, damn it.</p><p>	She sighed. Dying. God, her dad was going to be devastated. He’d wanted to come with her but his hip had been acting up and she’d insisted that she’d be fine. She would’ve been fine too except she’d been distracted and she had zigged when she should’ve zagged and now she was bleeding out from a gunshot wound.</p><p>	But damned if she hadn’t managed to shoot the bastard in the head anyway.</p><p>	And, oh God, Logan. Logan wasn’t supposed to be home for another few days but they were supposed to have a Skype date later.</p><p>	What was he going to think when she didn’t answer?</p><p>	Tears stung her eyes and she lifted her hand towards her face only to stop when she noticed the blood on her hands. </p><p>	Well, at least it was her own. Her lips twitched and she looked back over at the man she’d just killed.</p><p>	And his technically.</p><p>	Veronica looked back down and grimaced at the blood spreading under her. She had minutes at most and that was if she was lucky. </p><p>	Taking a deep breath, she pulled her phone out and growled in frustration when it wouldn’t read her fingerprint with the blood on it. Frustrated, she shakily typed her code in, smiling slightly when her phone finally unlocked.</p><p>	Logan had snuck off to leave her a voicemail and she’d laughed and called him back, leaving one in return. She probably had enough time to try calling him again but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She was fine with what she’d said in that message and she was okay with that being the last thing she said to him. She hadn’t wanted him to know how shaken she’d been so she’d done her best to sound normal. And even though her words had burned black the first time she’d listened to the message, she wanted to hear what Logan had said again. </p><p>	Because the moment she’d heard them, she’d known that one way or another, she was never going to see Logan again. She was never going to see her <i>soulmate</i> again.</p><p>	She was <i>not</i> going to cry. She wasn’t. No matter that it was just their luck to be soulmates and only figure everything out after years of not even speaking to each other.</p><p>	They’d had three years after that at least, she thought as she pulled up her voicemail and pressed play followed by the speaker button, her hand wrapped loosely around her phone in her lap.</p><p>	“Surprise,” Logan said, laughing quietly. “I know, I’m not supposed to be talking to you but I managed to find a secure line and I couldn’t resist getting a message to you. I saw a quote today, no idea who wrote it, but I saw it and I thought of you. I know...I know we don’t talk about the past much but I’m breaking that unspoken rule for this one, okay? Even though it’s cheesy. But I love you so I’m saying it because it reminds me of you and you make me want to do cheesy things even if it means you’ll laugh at me, Veronica Mars.” There was a quiet reverence in his voice that made her want to cry because he’d always loved her so deeply. “She never seemed shattered; to me, she was a breathtaking mosaic of the battles she’s won.” The message ended and she let out a breath.</p><p>	Those words had gotten her through some of the worst moments in her life and not even Logan knew what her mark was. They’d agreed a long time ago to keep their marks hidden from each other. </p><p>	If they were ever going to say each other’s words, they didn’t want to know ahead of time.</p><p>Veronica smiled slightly and pressed her fingers to the inside of her arm where her words were and let her eyes close.</p><p>	She was glad that it was Logan.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>“Say hi to your girl for me, Echolls,” Kenyon called over his shoulder. “And let her know I’m available if she ever wants to upgrade.”<p>	“There is no upgrading from perfection, jackass,” Logan shouted back with a laugh as he settled at the computer. He pulled out his phone to see if Veronica had texted him about the message that he’d left. Instead, he saw a couple of missed calls—one from Veronica, one from Keith. </p><p>	He frowned. It wasn’t unusual for Keith to call him but it was rare. Logan glanced at the clock and decided he had enough time to listen to both messages.</p><p>	Hesitating a moment, he hit play on Veronica’s message first and put the phone to his ear. Logan couldn’t help but smile when he heard Veronica’s voice.</p><p>	“Logan.” She laughed though she also sounded a bit choked up. “Logan,” she repeated. “Leave it to you to find a quote like that and just hang up after throwing it my way. I don’t...I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you what that quote means to me. But I can tell you that I love it. And I love you.” There was a smile in her voice as she said it again. “I love you, Logan.” She paused. “Can’t wait to see you tonight, sailor.”</p><p>	The phone slipped out of Logan’s hand at those words. His words.</p><p>	He’d suspected that Veronica was his soulmate after the first time she’d jokingly called him sailor but he’d never expected to hear her say his words so soon.</p><p>	Leaning over so that he could press his forehead against the table, he reached down and gripped his calf where his words were. There was no way Veronica would know what his words were since the two of them had always used waterproof body paint to hide their words from each other. Even if she <i>had</i> known what his words were, Veronica would never have said them deliberately. Not to end a call, not when she’d know what conclusion he’d immediately jump to.</p><p>	He had felt the way the words had burned when she’d said them and Logan just knew that if he looked, the words would be black instead of gray.</p><p>	He’d thought she sounded choked up because of the quote and, in a way, he supposed he was right. Logan closed his eyes as he thought of what she’d said.</p><p>	<i>“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you what that quote means to me.”</i></p><p>	Staring at his phone, Logan thought of the missed call from Keith and he was suddenly very sure that he didn’t want to hear whatever the man had to say. </p><p>	Despite that, he reached for his phone and picked it back up, straightening in his seat. Taking a deep breath, he hit play and put the phone to his ear, hoping with everything he was that he was wrong about feeling his words turn black and that it was nothing but a coincidence that Veronica had said his words.</p><p>	“Logan,” Keith said, his voice breaking and Logan tossed the phone onto the table. He didn’t need to hear anything else.</p><p>	He knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>